My heart beats where
by Ms. Placed
Summary: This is my first fic. so pls. just be patient with it... question: is it really true that a person could get another person's emotions or feelings once her heart is transferred to the other? i dunnow... read n review... ty.
1. prologue

**My Heart Beats Where**

"_It's not that your heart beat is making you alive but rather who's letting your heart _

'_beat' like that in order for you to live... and love."_

**Prologue**

"Kanata, Ari's in the hospital" Santa rushed inside the lockers to inform Kanata about his girlfriend. "What?" Kanata's expression was replaced with fear and concern after what Santa has said. "She was brought there an hour ago." Kanata dashed out of the school not minding about running towards the hospital.

By the time he arrived, all heads turned to his direction and squeals came from the people approaching him. He quickly ran away from the commotion that's about to happen and went straight to his girlfriend's doctor.

"How is she?"

"Not good."

"What do you mean? You said she-s"

"I told you before; we couldn't prevent this from happening. Ms. Shiwamura is dying and there's nothing we could do about it... and you, Kanata, have to accept it." The doctor said as calm as possible despite the look that Kanata was giving her.

"That's not true! You're just unable to do so, charge her for release and I'll take her to a better hospital!" Kanata exclaimed looking at the doctor sternly. "Kanata, listen to me. Ari has a malignant brain cancer. Do you understand what malignant is? She could die anytime and only a miracle could save her life." Kanata was close to crying as she said this.

"Then do a miracle..." The doctor comforted Kanata for a while before she left him alone. Kanata cried in silence not knowing what to do without Ari. She has been his life and what would life be without life itself? Moments later, a man that seemed to be a teacher along with a student sat on the chair in front, and they too had the same pained expression as Kanata's. He heard the student talking...

"Sensei, what will happen now?"

"I don't know Yuki... I... don't...know"

Kanata stopped crying as he realized that it wasn't just him who's in this situation. Funny how others felt the same... funny how they could be losing someone they loved just as how he was losing his.

The door burst open on both sides of the corridor. "Kanata, Ari wants to see you."

ooooooooooooo

"Sir, are you Mr. Kozouki?"

"No, I'm Jin Komo, her teacher. Her parents are in America... please tell me what happened." His voice sounded tired as well as his features, He was like a father to Miyu and he didn't want something bad to happen to her. "I'm afraid that the only chance of Ms. Kozouki to live is through undergoing a heart transplant."

"We're willing to pay any amount."

"We'll try to find a donor Mr. Komo"

ooooooooooooo

"Ari... please tell me you're alright."

"Kanata... you know that I'll always be fine."

"No you're not... and now you're leaving me"

"Who told you so? The doctors?" Ari gazed at the handsome features of kanata and smiled lovingly. "I'll never leave you Kanata... you know that. Maybe you won't see me around but I'm always where your heart beats." She was slowly dozing off as she tried to hold on. "Ari... you're leaving me"

"Only if you wanted me to"

End of Prologue

Sorry if this is kinda short... it's just a prologue anyways. But hopefully, the next chappies would be longer. please read and review.


	2. what is tomorrow?

**My Heart Beats Where**

Chapter 1

**What is tomorrow? **

"Ari don't leave me." Kanata held cold lifeless hands on his. His tears' flowing freely as his heart was shattering uncontrollably. So what's next? Nothing... he'll spend the next couple of days accepting that Ari couldn't be there with him anymore though he knew it'll take him some years to do that stuff. He sat there leaning on the wall like a child who lost its mother. He moved his head backward hitting the wall and a soft thud could be heard which was followed by another and another until he was continuously banging his head.

"Don't do that" Kanata ignored him and continued what he was doing. "don't you realize that she could be seeing this miserable scene?" Kanata stopped and looked at the young boy.

"I know someone like you. But the only reason why she does that is to wake up and remind her that this is real." The young boy said, satisfied, he started to walk at the opposite side of the room.

"real..." Kanata remembered the young boy as the student with the teacher moments ago. Everything he said was true although the admittance is still hard; the fact that reality is thiswas true.

"Ari..." Then again, he broke down, not minding if he looked like some baby who didn't know where to find his mother.

--------------

Miyu reclined on her bed and stared at her surroundings. She was inside a hospital alright, but what was she doing there? She hated this place, and now she's back. How many times does she have to go through with it? She was just here, few days ago and now, she's here again. Just then, she noticed a young boy who was sleeping, seated a few meters away.

"Yuki?" The boy's head fell down which woke him up. "Oh, Miyu, you're awake." He said while standing up to sit right next to her. "Yep, what am I doing here... again?"

"Well, as usual, you fainted while we were practicing."

"Oh... sorry for being a bother, you're always being caught with this situation ever since we met." Miyu said as she looked at the young chestnut haired boy beside her. "No problem, I insist on it anyways."

"Where's sensei?"

"He's downstairs trying to contact your parents, but the same thing happened. They're in the middle of an experiment and couldn't be bothered... even if it's a life and death matter." He looked at Miyu who had her face down. He pitied Miyu for having the busiest parents in the world. They were never there for her, 16 contests and 5 graduations, all those times, he never saw Miyu's parents. "Just the usual them, anyways, am I allowed to go home tomorrow?"

"I don't know Miyu, but I heard that you're going to have a heart transplant. Isn't that promising?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Of course it is, we don't want you ending up like the girl on the opposite door." He said. "Why, did she die?"

"Uh-huh, and I think that was her boyfriend who was crying outside. You know, he looks miserable. Its like he's the one who died and not the girl." He explained while Miyu just nods her head. "You little rat; you don't want them getting mad at us for sniffing at their personal lives."

"I didn't mean to... he just looks so awful a while ago. But you should've seen him, he's really handsome and I think I saw him once in the television." Yuki said, excited. He was just a little boy after all. "Really, so you talked with him?"

"Nah, he was ignoring me though I think he listened to what I said. You see, he was banging his head like mad and I remembered what you told me the time you were banging your head too."

"Really, but I think you should've let him do what he wants to do for now. He lost someone special, and you know what people like him does."

"You know Miyu, why do you sound so kind inside the hospital while outside, you're completely the opposite of what you are now." With that, he received a smack on the head from Miyu.

"Hey!"

-------0000000-------

"Kanata, come... let's take you home."

"No... I think I should just go home by myself. Thanks anyways." Kanata left the couple inside the hospital while the security escorted him outside until he entered a cab. He stared at the window and at the water droplets on it.

"_it looks stupid." _

"_You know, it's better than doing nothing." _

"_You think you could count everything? We'll eventually get out of this cab you know." Kanata said towards a very beautiful girl by his side who just keeps smiling at him. "I know." He just sighed. He's lucky having a cat to talk than having Ari agree with him. _

He chuckled as he placed his hand on the window. The old driver looked at him through the mirror and smiled. "You know young man; it isn't really nice to keep those feelings of yours for a long time." Kanata stared at the mirror and stared at the old man's laughing eyes strangely. "What do you know... you don't know how I feel."

"I don't think so... what you are going through right now is really evident, how much you've wanted to hide it but still, you can't... cause it's there." The old man said before focusing his attention on the road, leaving Kanata pondering on what he said. 'so, hiding your feelings is stupid? What do I know...? I don't have anything such as that anyways.

"Alright young man... we're here." The cab came to a stop in front of a very huge building with a very elegant foyer with different students going in and out. Kanata handed the man 50 bucks before he exited the cab. On his way there, a guy at his age approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kanata... how's she?"

"gone?" He said in a sarcastic manner. Santa was taken aback by this for he never heard Kanata speak like this. "Kanata..."

"Just... leave me alone." He shoved his 'best friend' away like he was some beggar insisting on giving him more money. Santa backed off and walked away, passing by a girl who didn't look too happy. Kanata did the same to everyone... he just pushed them away and most of this everyone were his friends who seemed to have met someone profound... not the Kanata they've always knew but a Kanata they never wanted to know.

He slammed the door to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He leaned on his hand and stared at the floor then at the picture of Ari by his window. He stood up and picked it... "Tell me what I will do now..." He stared at Ari's picture and it seemed to stare back. "Please tell me..." He was at the verge of crying as he slid down his wall and began to cry.

---------0000000----------

"I didn't want to have a transplant anyways."

"Miyu, don't talk like that."

"Yeah Miyu, if you really don't want to be a bother then stop acting like you want to be one." Yuki was like an older person; by the way he acts, thinks and talks. He seems to be so much older than Miyu. "Fine alright... I just can't imagine having another heart placed in here."

"It would be fun I guess."

"Miyu, don't worry about it. You'll be fine than ever... just look on the bright side; you won't have to go to the hospital every now and then." Jin said; her professor. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door in the middle of their conversation.

"Mr. Komo?" A doctor appeared by the door holding a paper and a pen. "Yes?"

"We have confirmed Ms. Mizuki's heart transplant and the donor have been agreed upon." Jin's face lit up after hearing the good news. Yuki, as well, was glad after hearing the news but Miyu seemed trouble. There are a lot of things going on inside her head at the sound of this said transplant.

"She could have the transplant anytime she wants and by four days, she's free to go."

"I'll have it tomorrow." Her answer was abrupt which surprised everyone. She really wanted to go through with this torture and this was her chance. The doctor nodded and left the three of them inside. Jin was reading a paper as he sat beside Miyu. "So who's the donor teach?" Jin handed the paper to her and Miyu scanned it.

"She's beautiful..."

"What's her name?"

"Akira? They didn't state her full name though"

-------00000000-------

"Ari... please come back" Kanata's face was full of pain yet expressionless... he seems awfully empty although he had stopped crying but his heart wouldn't. He thoroughly ignored the continuous bangs on his door and focused on Ari's picture.

"Santa... just give him time. I'm sure he'll get it over with." Nanami said... sadness held in her eyes too. "You expect him to move on that easy? If you do... you're crazy" Santa was really mad that time... for some reason he didn't know. He just feels like punching Kanata until he woke up. "Maybe not now... but he will. You'll see."

It was gloom day in Hyureka University... The most popular international university... but right now, it was nothing. Most students didn't seem too happy nor would they? And who believes that the famous Kanata Saionji would fall in love again even after the only person he'll ever love is gone.

-----------00000000-------

'till then... I hope to update soon. Pls. Read and review.


End file.
